Una pequeña gran pérdida
by ASKNB
Summary: Cuando se pierde a alguien a muy corta edad, uno no se explica porqué... sólo... desea ver a esa persona y volver a hablar con esa persona o volverla a ver por lo menos en mi caso ¿y en el suyo?


_**Para el foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? Para el reto especial de día de niño Chibitalia.**_

_**Macao - No me pertenece, la historia sí.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Es un niño de siete años, ocho y nueve en cartas. Después 19 años en vida.**_

_**Sin más… inicia el fic. ASKNB, CAMBIO Y FUERA...**_

* * *

_Para papá:_

_Papá, te escribo porque me dijiste que lo hiciera cada que me acordara de ti, hoy me acordé de ti._

_Recordé cuando era un caballero y tu un malvado brujo, también cuando… me caí y me diste ánimos para levantarme._

_Papá hoy te escribo porque las lágrimas son muchas y aún lloro por ti, mamá dice que es por los muchísimos recuerdos._

_Dice mamá que te fuiste a un lugar mejor, ese lugar no le gusta a mamá y a mi tampoco, porque ya no estás aquí y yo quiero jugar contigo y no puedo porque tú no estás y mamá no entiende el juego y se enoja y me grita._

_Yo lloro y luego me abraza, me pide perdón y se encierra en su cuarto, para llorar._

_Mamá no deja de llorar, me pongo triste de verla así y no quiero verla así. No quiero. _

_Papá, vuelve, mamá te necesita para ser feliz, yo te necesito… te necesito, nadie sabe jugar conmigo, sólo tú y no estás. _

_Es mi cumpleaños, papá y no estás… no estás ¡No estás! _

_¿Fue mi culpa?, ¿te hice enojar?, lo siento papá, vuelve papá te necesito. Papá..._

* * *

**Un año después…**

* * *

_Papá:_

_Mamá… está bien, fuimos a comprar cosas, dijo que… debemos mudarnos, yo no quiero, no quiero porque podrías volver y si vuelves y no estamos… te volverás a ir._

_Me dijo que si nos íbamos me iba a tocar un cuarto más grande, yo no quiero… un cuarto más grande, te quiero a ti y no estás. _

_Dime que vendrás pronto, cumplo ocho años, hace un año… un año que no estás mis amigos dicen cosas tontas y yo no les hago caso..._

_Papá dime… ¿vas a volver?_

* * *

**Otro año después…**

* * *

_Papá:_

_Mamá… me contó la verdad...no puedes volver porque en el cielo y los dioses te pidieron trabajar con ellos._

_No te dejan volver, si no serías un papá malo y no lo eres, un camión te llevó y ahora… sólo puedo decir que nos mudamos._

_Mamá tiene amigas, yo también, es triste pensarte, espero no te molestes si ya no lo hago más, espero lo entiendas y aceptes mi decisión. _

_Suerte en tu trabajo… te quiero. Te quiero, papá._

* * *

**Diez años después…**

* * *

-Hola hijo - decía una mujer de mediana edad a su hijo Lin, quien era un joven de ojos miel y cabello negro, de rasgos tanto asiáticos como europeos.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá? -sonrió a su madre y le tocó la mejilla- ¿Estás bien? ¿Requieres de algo? -la mujer negó y tocó sus manos.

-Debo hablar contigo, ¿Te acuerdas de tu papá? -Lin quedó sorprendido, tragó saliva y vio los ojos de su madre.

-Si- dijo tratando de hablar.-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu papá murió y no quería decírtelo, me preguntabas una, dos, varias veces y yo -la mujer empezó a llorar-, quería evitarte el dolor y tristeza de saber que tu papá, no iba a volver jamás.

Lin miró al suelo, su madre le acarició las mejillas.

-Por favor, no me odies por no decirte, no me odies… -la mujer empezaba a llorar-, por favor…

-No… -limpió las lágrimas de su madre-, no te odio… mamá, supe la verdad a los 10 años…no te lo quise decir porque… fue por accidente. Fingí estar dormido y Te escuché hablando con tu amiga… lo siento -. Le besó la frente y sonrió.- Te admiro mamá, -le dio un beso a su frente-, me sacaste adelante sola. Mi papá siempre estará con nosotros… lo sé.

Hubo un silencio, se abrazaron madre e hijo, después de eso la mujer fue a la cocina y volvió con un pastel de cumpleaños y un par de velas encendidas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lin, sopla tus velitas.

Lin tomó aire y sopló, el humo de las velas apagadas hicieron notar el rostro de su padre al lado de su madre.

_-Felicidades hijo- _leyó en sus labios y Lin sonrió, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Viniste… papá, viniste.

* * *

**Los padres no son eternos, quienes más sufren una pérdida son los niños/hijos. Espero les haya tocado el corazón. **

**ASKNB… cambio y fuera.**


End file.
